


Day 7: Cosplay

by stardustruby



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cosplay, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustruby/pseuds/stardustruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 in the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Where Sam wants to go to Comic Con & orders Dean and Cas some costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Cosplay

Dean didn’t want to be here.

He wasn't sure why Sam dragged him and Cas here, why he was dressed in this STUPID outfit or why Sam didn’t have to dress up. Sure, he loved Batman. More of a Marvel guy these days, but batman was always his favorite.

Didn't mean he wanted to dress like him.

“This is so stupid, there’s just going to be a bunch of nerds there!”

Dean was standing in the hotel room, looking at himself in a full bodied mirror that hung next to the dresser, disgusted at the sight of himself in the outfit. Sam said he ordered it a few weeks ago. He got Cas some outfit, too. He wouldn't let Dean see Cas's, though.

“Dean, you’ll be fine. You’ll love it. There’s movies, games, TV shows, superheros,” Sam said from the little table by the window, writing down times for things that he wanted to see.

“Plus, we've been all over the country but we've never been to this. And I figured you’d be happy about the outfit,” Sam continued, watching Dean make faces at himself.

“Why do I have to dress up, you’re not.”

Sam shrugged and looked back down at his paper.

“I thought you’d like it You don’t have to wear it.”

Dean looked over at his little brother, and sighed. 

Sam had bought the outfits and had taken the time to plan all this out. Why not. And it might even be fun.

_“A few hours won’t kill me.”_

“Fine. I’ll wear it,” he muttered, fixing the cape.

_“A fucking cape. Really?”_

The bathroom door swung open and Cas walked out. 

“Sam, what’s the point of this attire again?”

Dean couldn't help but smile.

“Really, Sammy? What’s next, the Joker?”

Sam laughed, standing up and putting his piece of paper in his back pocket.

Cas turned his head at Dean’s comment, obviously not understanding.

“He almost was, but I figured this would look better,” Sam said, fixing Cas’s own cape.

“Are you sure this is appropriate clothing?”

“Sadly, yes, Cas, there’s going to hundreds of people dressed in costumes like this,” Dean answered, putting an arm around Cas’s shoulder, and walking them both to the mirror.

“There’s this, too.”

Cas walked out from under Dean’s arm and went back into the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a black mask, and went back to where he was standing by Dean, holding it up in front of him like a child.

“Here, I’ll do it for you.”

Dean took the mask from Cas and turned him around, making sure the mask was in the right place, and then tying it. 

“There you go. Perfect,” Dean said, turning Cas back around, putting his hands on both his shoulders.

Cas had that smile on his face that made him look so unlike his usual self, but was so adorable to Dean, he couldn't help but smile back.

Sam watched from across the room for a second, grinning at the two, before picking up his jacket, and walking towards the door.

“Alright you two, lets go. The doors are opening.”

He walked out into the hallway, and Dean took another look at himself in the mirror, his arm back around Cas.

“We match.”

“A little bit, yeah, Cas.”

Dean put a kiss on Cas’s cheek and watched as Cas’s face went a bit red, not saying anything about it.

“Alright, come on, I’m sure Sam’s freaking out at the end of the hallway, that nerd.”

“Considering we’re the only two dressed correctly for this event, he’s going to be embarrassed.”

Dean laughed and walked them both into the hallway, shutting and locking the door.

He put his arm around Cas again, and they started walking towards a very eager Sam at the end of the hallway.

Dean looked over at Cas and put another kiss on his cheek.

_“Because who knows when I’ll be able to do that again today.”_

“I’m sure he will be, Cas.”

\---------

Awhile later, everywhere they went, everyone would stop just for a few seconds to look at two men, dressed at Batman and Robin, arms around each other, huge smiles on their faces, looking like they were having the times of their lives, looking at the stands, and following a tall man around. A few people stopped them to take pictures of them, surprising them. And a few of the bystanders were able to see one of them put a kiss on the others cheek every now and then.


End file.
